Changing Fates
by skye hearts
Summary: When jake kisses bella in Eclipse at first she resists but then she gives in. will she decide to stay human with jake or change everything for Edward? M for lemons and language. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the Twilight saga, the characters, or anything else. L Stephanie Meyer does. I am just changing a few things…

- this is my first fanfic, so don't flip out if its bad. I don't have an editor, so if my grammar is bad, oh frickin' well J

A/N- this story takes place in eclipse starting with chapter 15 (wager), page 330, when Jacob kisses Bella and she punches him, breaking her hand. Hope you like it…

Ch. 1

Bella's POV

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here- fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

"I don't want options," I disagreed, trying to yank my chin free unsuccessfully. "And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone."

His eyes narrowed. "All the more reason to fight - fight harder now, while I can," he whispered.

He still had my chin - his fingers holding too tight, till it hurt - and I saw the resolve form abruptly in his eyes.

"N -" I started to object, but it was too late.

His lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but he didn't even seem to notice. His mouth was soft, despite the anger, his lips molding to mine in a warm, unfamiliar way.

I grabbed at his face, trying to push it away, failing again. He seemed to notice this time, and he gave up. He pulled his lips away, slowly, and looked at me, still holding the back of my neck.

"Jacob! I told you so many times. I love you, but I'm not-" I managed to get out before I realized something. When Jacob kissed me, I felt something. Like a spark, like what I felt the first couple times I kissed Edward. The look in my eyes changed from anger to realization. Jacob must have noticed because he smiled. It was his crooked, Jacob-y smile, the one he had before he became a werewolf. That made me smile hugely. Then I did something I never thought I would.

I wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck, stood on my tiptoes and kissed Jacob Black. It wasn't a quick peck. It was a slow, romantic kiss. After a few seconds, Jacob picked me up and carried me over to the shabby couch in his garage. I sat on his lap and I deepened the kiss by plunging my tongue into his mouth. We explored each others mouths and our hands roamed each others bodies. After a long time, I broke away, breathless. I looked at Jake and he was still smiling.

"I better go, Jake. Edward is going to worry and-"

"So your going to go back to him?" Jake yelled at me. "After you admitted to yourself that you're _in _love with me and we made out, your still going back to that stupid, filthy bloodsucker?" Jake shoved me off his lap and onto the couch a little more forcefully than he meant to. He stormed out of the garage, but not before throwing a metal stool at the tin wall. The stool dented the wall and the whole garage shook.

"Jacob! Wait up!" I said, running after him. "I never said I was going back to him! Why would you automatically assume that? I'm not that cruel."

"You said you needed to get back to him." Jake said accusingly.

"No, I didn't. I said he is going to be worried. Which he will be if I'm not home soon. I never said I was going back to him." I said. I stared right into Jacob's eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. Pain, confusion, anger, sadness, jealousy, and so many more that I couldn't figure out. "Oh, Jake. It's ok, I'm here." I said, putting my hand on his cheek.

"But you never said you were leaving him, either." Jake said.

"No, I didn't. I need a day to think a lot of things through. Just one day. Please Jake, that's all I'm asking." Jake looked reluctant, but agreed.

"Ok, Bells. But only 24 hours. By two tomorrow, I want an answer." Jake said. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me towards the road.

I called Edward, telling him I was going to walk to the boundary line and he said he would meet me there.

"Jake, do me a favor? Don't think about our kiss when we see Edward. I don't want things getting out of hand, I want to tell everyone everything and-"

"Bella, relax, I wasn't going to. I don't have a death wish." Jacob said teasingly. I was surprised at the effort Jake was giving. We stopped just before a curve in the road and kissed. It was short and sweet.

We rounded the curve and Jake let go of my hand. I resisted the urge to take it back and never go back to Edward. What was getting into me? I was so sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Edward, now I wanted to run off with Jake. I really needed therapy or something.

"Bella, my love." Edward said sweetly, taking me into his arms and burying his face in my hair. "Thank you, Jacob." he said curtly. I jabbed him, lightly, in the ribs, careful not to injure myself. Jacob just frowned and started to walk back home.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." I froze, thinking Jacob accidentally slipped up and thought about our kiss. Edward reached into his Volvo's glove box and pulled a black object out. "Bella, I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire existence and since you have chosen to spend eternity with me, I want to make it official. Starting now."

He isn't going to change me now, is he? He wouldn't, not without someone to make sure he didn't kill me. Unless… no. He didn't expect Jake to cross the treaty line, did he? I didn't have time to finish my train of thought before Edward spoke again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" In one fluid movement, he was on one knee and had the little black box open.

I stood there motionless except for my hand, which I moved over my gaping mouth. I didn't move until I heard a howl. A long, pitiful, heartbreaking howl. Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- how was the first chapter? Good, bad, ugly? Should I stop now while I still have some pride? Please review! I need feedback! Well anyways, here's chapter dos. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Jake's POV

_How the fuck could I have been so stupid? I should've known that she would go back to the filthy, manipulative leech. I don't understand, she admitted that she was IN LOVE with me, something I have been waiting for since I was 13, but she still went to the fucking leech. No, worse, she's MARRYING the fucking leech! _I was running as fast as I could, faster than I had ever run before. I didn't have anywhere to go so I just ran in a straight line. I closed my eyes, thinking maybe I would run into a tree or fall off a cliff. Something to put me out of my misery. I finally ran into something, but it wasn't a tree. If only I was that lucky.

It was Sam. The last person, or wolf, I wanted to see right now. I smacked right into him and I fell backwards into the dirt. He just stood there looking at me. He looked pissed. Well, he looked like he wanted to be pissed, but there was also sadness in his eyes.

_Phase. Now._ Sam said in his alpha voice. I immediately shivered back down to my human form. Sam did a second after me and untied two pairs of shorts from his ankle. He threw a pair to me and I slipped them on.

"Jake, I'm sorry about Bella. Are you sure she said yes to him though?" Sam said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He led me over to a large rock and we sat.

"She had her back to me, but she put her hand over her mouth and probably jumped up and down screeching yes. He's probably driving her to Vegas to get hitched now." I said angrily. Sam laughed.

"Do you really think Bella would do that to you Jake? She said she needed a day to think things over. Give her some credit. If she doesn't call by "2 PM tomorrow" then you have permission to get depressed." Sam said.

"Were you listening to us?" I said accusingly.

"No. Damn, Jake. Remember? Wolf-Mind-Thing?" Sam said, pointing to his head.

"Oh yeah. Shit, I think I'm loosing it, Sam." I said, putting my face in my hands.

"Jake, why don't you just go home and relax. Spend some time with Billy or go over to my house and help Emily out. I can take over your patrol tonight." Sam said, standing up.

"Thank you, Sam. Honestly, I don't think I would do well on patrol tonight." I said, standing up and heading towards Emily's.

"I know. That's why I'm taking over it." Sam said, smiling. "I have to go run errands, but I'll see you later at my house for dinner. Bring Billy."

"Yes, sir." I said standing at attention and doing a two- finger salute.

I walked towards Emily's but I took my time. It wasn't that far away and I needed to clear my head a little. Then I realized how long the next 23 hours would be.

BPOV

"Edward, why did you have to do that in front of Jake?" I screamed at Edward. He just smiled at me. How annoying could he get?

"He needed to know the truth." Edward said simply.

"You knew he was going to get mad at me?" I said angrily.

"Well, he isn't really ma-"

"And you did it anyway?" I said, cutting him off.

"He needed to know from us before he found out from someone else. Believe me, Bells, it's better this way." Edward said, taking my face in his hands.

I slapped his hands away and screamed at him.

"First of all, do NOT call me Bells. And second, how the hell is it better this way? No, you know what? Don't answer that. I don't care what you think right now. I'm going back to Billy's to call my dad to come pick me up." I stormed away from him and I felt pretty good about myself. I finally stood up to Edward. Until I didn't see a ditch and fell flat on my face. Edward was at my side the second I hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I turned away for a second and I didn't see you falling. Are you alright?" Edward said. He helped me up onto my feet but still held onto my hands.

"I'm fine. But I'd be even better if you let go of me." I said through my teeth. I looked pointedly down at hi hands around mine and he immediately let go.

I turned away from him and carefully stepped over the ditch. He grabbed my wrist again and spun me around to face him.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Let me drive you home."

"Yeah. Right. Edward for the last time, let go of me before the pack shows up and they have to cross the line."

"Can I kill Jacob first?" Edward said with a smirk.

"NO! You cannot kill Jacob or any other member of the pack! I hate that you two constantly want to kill each other!"

"Bella, we are enemies, it's our instinct to want to kill each other. Come on, get in the car and I'll drive you. You are being irrational."

That was the last straw, though. And since I was being so irrational, I punched Edward in the face. We both heard a crack and I felt a shooting pain in my hand.

"You asshole! You broke my hand!" I yelled at Edward while jumping up and down, cradling my hand.

"Bella, _you_ broke your hand. Now let me see it."

"Not going to happen." I said while walking towards Jake's. I heard Edward following me for about five seconds until he came to a dead halt. "Ha ha. See who can't protect me now?" I said tauntingly. I probably sounded like a 4 year old, but I didn't care.

"Bella, please, come back so I can take you to Carlisle. You're going to need a cast." Edward said, pleading.

"Jake! Jacob! JACOB BLACK! HELP ME!" I yelled. I knew he or one of the other wolves would hear me. And I was right. Not 4 seconds later. Sam came running out of the woods in wolf form. As soon as he saw me cradling my hand and Edward standing on the other side of the line he howled loud and long. It wasn't sad like Jake's howl; it was a call for the other wolves.

"Thank you, Sam. You're the best wolf. Aside from Jake, of course." I said, teasingly. I gave him a hug around the neck and he barked a laugh when Edward warned me to get away from him.

"Bella, wolves are dangerous, they could hurt you." Edward warned.

"Looks like the only person that's hurting her is you, leech." Jake said from somewhere behind me.

"Jake!" I said running towards him. When I got close enough, he gave me a huge hug, crushing my hand between us. "OW! Jake, my hand. I think it's broken."

"You broke her hand? You are so lucky that the treaty line is separating us now." Jake said.

"Why don't you get the facts straight before you threaten me, mongrel? _She_ punched _me_." Edward said.

"I'm sure you did something to her to make her do it. So you have no excuses."

"Both of you grow up and act like adults. You sound like a couple of teenage girls." Sam ordered. I hadn't even noticed him phase. "Jake, take Bella to my house. Now. I'll take care of this."

"Ok. C'mon Bells." Jake said. He picked me up bridal- style and started sprinting towards Sam and Emily's house. We made it there in less than 10 minutes.

"Damn, Bella. You can't go a day without hurting yourself, can you?" Emily said, greeting us in her kitchen.

Jake sat me at the kitchen table but Emily told her to bring her to the emergency room.

"We can just wrap it up for now right? I don't need to go to the hospital." Hospitals meant needles and blood.

Jake just laughed at me and carried me down the hallway and into a spare bedroom. It was a make-shift doctor's office.

"We need a place to treat the werewolves." Emily said with a smile. She pulled out a box filled with braces of all different sizes. She pulled out the smallest hand brace she had and it still looked pretty big. "Sorry, Bella. The wolves aren't exactly normal sized humans." she said looking at Jake.

Jake laughed at that and placed me on the little bed. He at next to me and I held his hand when Emily had to move one of the bones around a little. I never knew she took classes at the local college to be a nurse. She said someone had to treat the wolves and when Sue Clearwater wasn't available Emily was their only option.

An hour later, we were sitting in Emily's kitchen talking and laughing. I remembered I still needed time alone to think about things. I was pretty sure who I was going to choose, but there were some fine details I needed to sort out.

"Emily, do you mind if I go upstairs for a little bit into the spare bedroom. I need to think about some things." I asked. Jake looked at me like I had 3 heads but Emily smiled and told me to go ahead and take my time.

"Bella?" Jake said, cautiously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Jake, relax. I just need to sort a few things out." I gave him a hug and I didn't want to let go. I really wanted drag Jake into the room with me, but I really needed some alone time.

"Don't take to long, honey."

"I won't. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I wanna say thank you sooooo much for reviewing, everybody. I know I don't have that many yet but hopefully I'll get a lot more. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy. And keep reviewing!**

Chapter 3.

JPOV

After 2 hours of waiting for Bella to come out of her room, I got too impatient and decided I needed to do something to keep my mind off of her.

"Emily, are you sure you don't need anything done around the house? I'm dying here." I said, kneeling in front of Emily and taking her hands in mine.

"Jake, this is the 7th time in the past hour you have asked me. No, I can't think of anything that needs to be done. I'm sorry I cant put you to work." Emily said. She smiled on the last part because she was always making the pack do stuff around the house for her.

"Fine, I guess I'll just take a walk or something." I said. I needed to do something or I would go crazy.

I ended up running instead of walking but I finally thought of something I could do. I ran the short distance to my house and walked in the front door to find my dad asleep in his chair.

"Hey. Dad, wake up." I felt a little bad about waking him up, but he had been bugging me to help him finish this project with him for weeks. I finally got him awake. "Do you want to work on the-"

"Finally. I thought I'd have to finish it by myself." my dad said, pushing himself towards his workspace off to the side of the house. I'd built him a small addition last spring, with the help of Embry and Quil.

"Have you worked on it at all lately?" I asked him

"Nope. I've been waiting for you. Can you lift the sheet for me?"

"Sure. Wow, Dad you got pretty far with it. I was expecting it to still look like a block of wood." I said teasingly.

"You don't give me enough credit, Jacob." my dad said, smiling, back. "Well, lets get started on this."

My dad was amazing at wood carving and he taught me how to carve when I was 10. I wasn't nearly as good as he was, but I could carve a pretty decent wolf. 6 months ago, he started working on a wolf that was at least four feet tall. His hands started to hurt him, so he asked me to help, but I was so busy being a wolf, I didn't have much time to carve one.

We were carving for an hour or so when I asked him if he had decided what he wanted to do with it. He told me when he started carving that we probably weren't going to keep it at home. He wanted to give it to someone or put it somewhere else.

"I decided to give it to someone to use as a gift." he said.

"Wait, what? Not sure that totally made sense." I said, confused.

"I am going to give it to someone for them to give to someone else." he said in his mystical tribal elder voice he used when he was saying something with a hidden meaning.

"Oh, ok, I guess that makes a little more sense. Who?"

"You." he said simply.

"Me? Why? Who am I supposed to give it to? Someone in the pack? Sam?"

"No. someone very important to you."

"You?"

"As flattered as I am, no. Think, son. Who means a lot to you right now?"

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Really? Why?"

"You can give it to her when you two get married and move in together.

"Whoa, dad. Don't get carried away. She hasn't even decided who she wants."

"Yes she has. She called just before you got here. She said she needed to tell you something important. And I could hear it in her voice that she wanted to see you very badly."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said, jumping up from the little stool I had been sitting on.

"Oh, c'mon, Jake. We never spend any time together anymore. Just sit down for a little longer." he said with big puppy dog eyes. I hated when he did that. And he was right. Between school, homework and patrols, we rarely even ate together. He had been spending a lot of time with Sue.

"Oh, alright." I said, sighing. "But only because you did the puppy dog face."

"Works every time." he laughed.

I ended up staying two more hours before Billy said his hands were getting tired and we were both hungry.

"Sam said Emily was making dinner tonight and we were welcome to join them." I said, cleaning up the workspace.

"Will Charlie be there?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he will be. You are like two old women." I said, teasingly. "Why don't you call him and find out?"

"Alright. I suppose I'll go." He grumbled.

"That's the spirit." I said, happily.

We left the house 10 minutes later and decided to walk over to Emily's. it wasn't that far and it was actually pretty sunny today. We were talking when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Billy asked me a question.

"So when are you gonna propose? I figure I'll need 3 more months to fi-"

"Whoa, dad. C'mon slow down a little. We haven't even officially started dating. I don't know how they did it when you were a kid, but they don't really do courtships now."

"Oh, stop. I'm not that old. And I know, but you two have known each other for so long. Take your time, but do it while I'm still alive."

"Dad, you are only 52. I think you have a few more years in you."

"Don't be so sure. I could die any second. Either of us could. Bella could."

"Gee dad. This conversation has been so pleasant."

My dad laughed. "I'm just messing with you, Jacob."

"Ha ha." Billy continued yammering on about other stuff and I zoned out until we got to Emily's. Bella must have been looking for us out the window because as soon as the house came into view she sprinted out of the door.

BPOV

"Jake! Finally. I've been waiting for you for a couple hours." I ran right up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek also.

"I'm assuming you decided?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yupp" I said, smiling brilliantly and taking his hand. I led them to the front door and we went inside.

Emily made a huge dinner. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans filled their huge dining room table. Me, Emily, and a couple of the pack members mom's crowded onto one side of the table. The other side was Jake, Sam, Embry, and Quil. Even Leah was there. Emily told me earlier that she had gotten a boyfriend and she seemed very happy. Her and Sam even smiled at each other a few times during diner. It was after 11 by the time everyone had left and we had cleaned everything up. Jacob told me to stay at Emily's overnight because of the Edward situation. I showered as well asi could with my broken hand.

I got into bed and at 12:30 I heard Emily and Sam go into their room but an hour later, I was still wide awake. Suddenly, I heard a tapping noise. Then someone calling my name in a whispery voice. I debated whether I should just pretend I was sleeping but then the voice said

"Bells. C'mon open the window. I know your still awake."

Only 3 people called me Bells. And I highly doubt that my mom or dad would be outside of my window at 2 AM. I flung myself out of bed, quietly, and tiptoed over to the window. I unlocked it and prayed it wouldn't be squeaky, and luckily it slid open easily and silently.

"Jeez, Bells. Took you long enough." Jake said from right under my window. Luckily, there was a tree that Jake climbed up and he slipped through my window. As soon as he was in my room, I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me, too and we stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other. Then we made our way over to the bed. Jake rolled so he was hovering over me and kissed me on the nose.

"You do not know how long I've been waiting for this, Bella." Jake said.

"Me either." I said. Jake looked at me confused. "I mean, me and Edward kissed, but that's it. He never touched me and our kisses weren't very deep or long. He always had to worry about not killing me. It's nice to be able to make out and have a little fun." I said the last part with a sly smile.

"Well, in that case, let's get to the fun." Jake said. He kissed my neck and collarbone but stopped suddenly and said, "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" I said confused.

"Don't mention Edward again tonight. Or any other night."

"Agreed."

And with that, the fun started.

**A/N- don't hate me for ending it there but I have a question for my readers. Should my chapter be longer? Shorter? Or are they a good length. I feel like they are too long, but whatever keeps you guys happy. So leave a review and let me know or you wont get chapter 4. Yes I am holding it hostage : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- this is my first lemon, so it probably won't be very good, but give me a chance. I promise, they will get better : ) enjoy.**

Ch4

BPOV

He kissed me and I kissed back. It was strange in so many ways. I was very warm after a while and Jake's body molded to mine instead of me molding into a rock. Jake pretty much took over, which I was perfectly happy with. I was tired of constantly trying to get more out of Edward.

Jake's tongue traced the curve of my bottom lip, begging to enter my mouth. I parted my lips slightly and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced around each other and our hands roamed each others bodies. After a while, I broke away from Jake's lips and snuggled into his chest. He held me for a minute, but then pulled away so he could look at my face.

"Hey, what's up? Are you ok?" Jake said looking concerned.

"Yeah, Jake. Of course. I'm fine." I said. But then I realized what he thought was wrong. "Oh, Jake, it's not that. It's just weird, you know? You're warm and soft and you can kiss me just a strongly as I kiss you. Its going to take some getting used to."

"Oh, ok. I thought you were having second thoughts."

"Of course not." I said.

Then we started kissing again.

JPOV

I ran my hands along her side, but I stopped at the hem of her shirt.

"Bells?" I asked cautiously.

She just nodded and I slipped her shirt over her head. I rolled so I was hovering over her again. My hand slipped under her and unhooked the clasp on her bra. She helped me slip it off her. My hand cupped her breast and my lips moved from her lips to her nipple.

"Jake…" she gasped.

She raked her nails down my back and I shivered. She moved her hands to the front of my shorts and undid the button and zipper.

I wasn't expecting it to go _this_ far.

BPOV

I slid Jacob's shorts off, with his help.

"Bells are you sure about this?" I asked. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said.

He pulled my panties off and I was naked, in bed, with Jacob Black. Life can change so quickly. His finger slid over my opening and I arched my back into him. He slid one finger into me and massaged my clit with his thumb.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

He moved his finger in and out slowly then slid another finger into me. He started moving faster, but all of a sudden, he stopped. I looked at him, confused.

"Wha-?"

He moved so he was kneeling in between my legs. His tongue licked at my clit and I put my hands on either side of his face. His fingers were moving in and out of me and his tongue was flicking against my clit.

"Jaake… oh, god. I'm cumming…" I said, arching my back.

He moaned and that drove me over the edge. Once I finished, he moved up so he was hovering over me again.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said a little breathless.

He started to reach for his shorts, which were on the floor, but I stopped him.

"No, Jake, I'm on the pill. Its ok."

He smiled and I slid his boxers off. I ran my hand over his erection and he pushed into my hand. He reached down and guided his tip into me.

"God, Bella. You're tight. This is gonna hurt."

I held his free hand and nodded. I told him I was ready and he slowly slid into me. I felt him break the barrier and I gasped in pain.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry. Just let me know when I can start moving."

I waited a few seconds and the pain dulled.

"Ok. You can move. Just go slow."

He started moving again, slowly, and the first few thrust hurt but then as I stretched open a little more, it became more pleasure-able.

He started moving faster and he massaged my clit with his thumb again. I had never been in more ecstasy.

"Bella, I'm almost there."

"Me too."

He gasped as he came, filling me with him. That drove me over the edge and he slowed his thrusts bringing us both down.

"I love you." Jake said.

"I love you too." I said with a huge smile. "But we might want to get dressed. I don't want Sam or Emily waking us up in the morning and finding us both naked." Jake agreed and he pulled on his boxers and I slipped on my panties and nightshirt. I curled into Jake's chest and we fell asleep within minutes.

_*sometime around ten in the morning*_

I woke up in Jake's arms and the sunlight was streaming in the window. I would've stayed there forever, but I reeeeally had to pee. I shimmied out of Jake's arms, tiptoed out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. I noticed a post-it on the bathroom mirror. _Bella- Sam and I went to the beach for a while. We should be back around one. Hope you slept well last night *wink wink* -love, Emily. _I groaned at that last part, the walls aren't very thick here. I took a sideways step towards the toilet and felt a sharp ache. Oww. I was going to have to take it easy for the next day or two.

"Bella? Bella?" A half-asleep Jake yelled.

"I'm in the bathroom! I had to pee." I yelled back. I heard him fall back onto the bed and I laughed quietly to myself.

I finished up in the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom.

"Hey, baby." I said, putting my hand on Jake's shoulder.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey. Good morning." he sat up and patted the bed next to him. I sat down next to him, being careful not to hurt myself.

"Are you ok?" Jake said, noticing how slow I was moving.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Oh. Well, just relax for now." he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Thanks." I said, snuggling into him. We both started to talk at the same time and we laughed. "Go ahead, you first." I said.

"Ok." Jake said, holding my hand. "Last night was…well…amazing. For me. But I just wanted to make sure you don't regret it at all."

"No! Not at all, Jake. I've been wanting that for a while. Edward could barely kiss me and it felt good to be touched back. I thought it was amazing too." I said, blushing a little.

"Good." Jake said, kissing the top of my head. "I really want to stay here with you forever but I need a shower."

"Yeah I need one too." I said. Jake waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I'm sore. Maybe in a day or two."

"Ok, but I can still help you shower."

"Ugh, typical boy." I said. But I let Jake pull me out of bed and we got in the shower.

"So, we're home alone until one?" Jake said, mentioning the post-it Emily left me.

"Yes." I said.

Jake washed my body and I started to wash his, but he stopped me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said looking down.

"Oh. Well I think we can fix that." I said. I grabbed his cock in my hand and he moaned and pushed himself into my hand. I stroked slowly until he became fully erect. I bent down and put him in my mouth. He held my head as I pulled in and out.

"Oh, god, Bella. I'm close…" he said.

I moaned and the vibration drove him over the edge. He filled my mouth and I swallowed every drop.

"Mmmmm… you taste good." I said, standing up and kissing him.

"You too."

We made out for a little longer but when the water started to run cold, we got out. We dried each other off and got dressed. I decided it would be…polite… to wash the sheets on the bed. I stripped the bed and carried the sheets downstairs to the washer. Jake followed and once I finished loading the washer, we went to the kitchen. Emily left another post-it on the fridge. _There's coffee in the pot and food in the fridge. Help yourselves. _

"I guessed she figured I'd be here." Jake said, smiling.

"Jake, please, you're always here." I said, lightly punching him in the arm. "Owww! I forgot about my hand!"

"Jeez, Bella, you're like a walking disaster." Jake said, laughing. He ran upstairs, got my brace and came back down to put it back on me.

"Thanks, baby."

"Anytime, honey." he kissed me on the forehead.

We helped ourselves to some pancakes and coffee. We spent the rest of our alone time making out and talking. I couldn't wait until me and Jake had our own house and had all the time we wanted to ourselves. But my bliss was short lived because my phone started ringing around twelve-thirty. It was Edward Cullen.

**A/N- that was a really bad lemon, but it was my first. They'll get better. Hopefully. Thank you guys for all the reviews and keep reading. I'll have the next chapter out sometime this week. What does Cullen want? Hmmmm… : )**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Before I even had time to reach for the phone, Jake had already answered it and was yelling into it.

"What the fuck do you want, bloodsucker?" Jake yelled. There was a long pause. "I think she made it pretty damn clear who the fuck she wants to marry."

"Jake!" I hissed at him. He didn't even flinch towards me.

"Yeah? Well if that's so then why did she f-"

I wouldn't let him finish that sentence. I launched myself off the couch and hit Jake with my brace, ignoring the pain. The phone flew out of Jake's hand and skid across the living room floor.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"I am not going to let you tell him that!" I hissed quietly. I didn't want to yell too loud because Edward was still on the other line.

"He deserved to know the truth." he said, mocking Edward.

"Oh grow up, Jake." I said rolling my eyes. I picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Sorry for that Edward. Some of us just can't be civil." I said, glaring at Jake.

"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice. I need to see you. When is the mutt letting you come home?"

"First- stop calling each other names. Second- I can come home whenever I want. I chose to stay here."

"Well, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

"When will you know?"

"I don't know!"

"Why not, Bella? I thought you wanted to spend eternity with me?"

"Well, after what happened yesterday, I think it's pretty clear that's not going to happen."

"Bella…please, come home now."

"I am home, Edward." I felt tears prick at my eyes and my vision blurred. I pressed the 'end' button and the phone slipped from my fingers. Jake looked up when the phone clattered on the hard wood floor.

"Bells?" he said, rushing over to me. "Bella, what's wrong? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing…he wasn't…I was…I'm… horrible…person." I managed to get out between sobs.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. You are not a horrible person. Don't ever say that." Jake said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the top of my head. I tried to disagree, but I was crying too hard. So I just leaned into Jake's chest and cried. I was crying so hard that I didn't even realized Jake had laid me on the couch or that Sam and Emily had come home and Jake carried me upstairs to the bedroom.

A while later, Sam knocked on the door and asked Jake to come out in the hall. After he pried my fingers off his shirt and promised to come right back, he left the room and Sam shut the door behind them. A minute or two later, Jake came back into the room. I noticed that it had gotten dark. I had been crying for hours. Jake lay down on the bed but not as close as before.

"Bella, I have to go on patrol for a while. But I'll be back later, I promise."

"Can't someone else cover for you?" I said. I knew I was being selfish, but I could not bear to be alone now.

"The pack has been covering for me for almost 2 days now. They are all too worn out to patrol anymore. I have to go."

"Can I come with you? I can't be alone." I said, taking a hold on his shirt.

"No, I can't put you in danger like that. And you won't be alone. Embry has to sleep, so he's going to come here and stay with you." Jake said.

"Ok, when will you be back?"

"Around 5 AM."

"Okay. I guess I'll be ok." I said. Jake kissed me on the forehead and turned to roll out of bed. But I sat up, turned him around and kissed him on the mouth.

"Mmmm… you taste salty." Jake said, smiling into the kiss.

"Shut up. Now go, before you're late." I said. I lightly shoved his chest and he walked over to the door.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jake." Jake left and Embry walked into the room. Awkward…

"Hey, Bella." Embry said with a big goofy grin.

"Hey." I tried to smile, but I doubt it looked real.

"Jeez, you're a mess. No offense. What did the leech do?" he said, climbing onto the bed.

"Edward didn't do anything. It was me. I…" I couldn't finish before the sobs racked through my chest. I put my face in my hands and let the tears fall.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." He put his arms around me and let me cry into his chest. "Look, it's ok. You have Jake and me and Emily, Billy, your dad, Sam, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. We are all here for you. You'll never have to see him again. Don't worry. You'll be ok, sweetie." He tried to comfort me and it did help when I realized how many people I had here. Maybe I should move to La Push.

"Thanks, Embry."

"No, problem Bella. Like I said, we're all here for you and the pack is like one big family. Did I tell you Sam let me tell my mom about the wolf thing?"

"No. Really? That's great." I said. I guess he was just trying to distract me, but I didn't mind, it worked.

"Yeah. I phased in front of her and she almost had a heart attack, but Sue Clearwater was there and helped her through it. But I think my mom got a little scared when I started to undress in the middle of the woods."

"I bet. Well, that's good Embry. Now you don't have to get in trouble when you miss school or sneak out to patrol."

"Yeah, it's been a lot better."

"Good."

Embry kept his arms around me, but it was a little chilly in the bedroom so I didn't really mind. We both fell asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up a couple hours later and smelled food. It smelled delicious. Embry's left arm was still under me, but his right arm wasn't over me anymore. I gently got up so I wouldn't wake him. I went right to the bathroom to see how I looked. I looked like a mess. My hair was sticking out all over and my face was blotchy from crying. I splashed some cold water on my face and pulled my hair up with the hair-tie on my wrist. I at least looked presentable now.

I went downstairs and saw Emily standing over the stove. Sam was asleep on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Oh, hi, Bella. How are you feeling?" Emily said, turning around, still holding a spoon.

"Better. I was hungry." I said, smiling.

"Good, you're just in time for dinner." Emily said, stirring the soup in the huge pot on the stove.

"Yeah, it smells amazing."

"Thank you Bella." Emily said. "Oh, would you mind asking Embry if he wants to eat now or if he wants me to save him a couple bowls for later?"

"Sure, no problem." I left the kitchen and went upstairs. I went in the bedroom, but Embry wasn't there. I went over to the bathroom and I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked louder, but there was still no answer so I opened the door. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" I said, slamming the door back shut. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, wait for me in the bedroom, please? I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, um sure." I went in the bedroom and sat on the edge. 5 minutes later Embry came into the room with Leah.

"Hi, Bella." Leah said. We both blushed.

"Hi, Leah. I'm so sorry, I knocked and you didn't say anything, so I thought there wasn't anyone in there."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It's fine." Embry said. "I just wanted to ask if you could not tell anyone about this."

"Of course not. You think I'm gonna tell Jake that I walked in on you two?"

"Good point." Embry said. "It's hard enough to try to cover it up in my head when I'm a wolf."

"Thanks, Bella." Leah said to me.

"No problem." I said. "oh, Embry, do you want soup now or later?" I said, laughing. "Emily wants to know."

"I'll be down in five."

"Ok." Well that wasn't awkward or anything, I thought to myself.

**A/N- hey guys, sorry it took a little longer to put this chapter up. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, so it'll be about a week before I put the next chapter up. Keep reviewing : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I had to figure out where the story was going. I think I figured it out, but if it feels like its going nowhere just let me know. **

**And since everyone else does this- these are the songs I listen to while writing. **

**New divide- linkin park, magic- b.o.b., sexy bitch- David Guetta, gotta be somebody- Nickleback, I like it- Enrique iglesias, one day- matisyahu, vanilla twilight-owl city, misery-maroon 5, take it off-kesha, my first kiss- 3oh!3, bang bang bang-the virginmary's**

JPOV

I didn't want to leave Bella, but I had to run patrol. It did help clear my head a little. It felt so freeing to just run. I thought a lot about Bella and our lives ahead of us.

_Hey, Jake. You're done, I can take over now._ Embry said.

_Oh, wow. Time flies by fast_. I said_ Wait, I thought I left you with Bella? You left her alone? _I yelled.

_It's all good, Jake. She was awake, insisted on waiting up for you. I told her I had to go get you and she practically threw me out the window._

_Oh, alright, well I better get back to her. See ya._ I started to run back and phased on the fly. I slipped my shorts on as I ran. I made it to Sam's and saw Bella standing at the window. She waved and smiled when she saw me.

I started the climb the tree, but then I changed my mind.

"Bella, come down here." I half-whispered.

"What? Are you kidding me? Do you want me to kill myself?" she whispered.

"It's ok, I'll help you." I climbed up the tree and helped her out the window. I climbed down first and she followed, very slowly. I told her where to grab on and where to put her feet. She made it down eventually and I pulled her into a hug.

She put her face into my chest and I put mine in her hair.

"I missed you." I whispered into her hair.

"Mmmm… you too." she murmured into my chest.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I took her hand and we walked. We talked about random crap while we walked. It wasn't far, we got there in about 10 minutes.

BPOV

"Wow, Jake, this is amazing! When did you do all of this?" I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. We were standing in a small clearing. In front of us was a sheer cliff, which overlooked the Pacific Ocean. The moon reflected on the water and was an amazing sight, even in the middle of the night. There was a comfy looking blanket off to the side, but it was almost fully surrounded by trees, there was a small gap for us to walk through. Jake had put about a hundred little candles in glass jars around the clearing and it looked so romantic.

"Right before Embry came to get me." Jake said. He stood behind me and rested his chin on my head. His arms wrapped around my waist and rested on my stomach.

I put my hands over his and we looked out at the ocean for a while.

"Ok, you're making me feel pregnant with your hands like this." I said. I turned so I was facing him and his hands were now cupping my ass.

He mumbled something, but I thought he said something like 'can't wait'.

"Maybe in a couple years." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"Ok. Sounds good, but can we talk later? That blanket is looking very cozy right now."

"Sounds even better." I locked my lips onto his and he pulled my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. He held onto my ass and carried me over to the blanket.

We laid on our sides and I pressed my body into him while we kissed. He slid his hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Instead of taking my bra off next, he pulled my soffee shorts off so I was just in my bra and panties. I unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts next and we laid down next to each other. We both were breathing heavily and we just looked into each other's eyes. Jake's were black with lust, but they were also filled with love.

We made love for the first time in this meadow, in the middle of the night. We had sex once before, but that was pure lust, this was so much more. It felt so much different and was so much more special.

When we both finished, Jake pulled out of me and laid next to me. I was half-laying on my side and he was lying on his back. We were both looking at each other and smiling.

"I love you, so much, Bella."

"I love you, so much, Jake." We both smiled and I kissed his chest.

We lay in each other's arms and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**JPOV**

I woke up when the sun rose and the light hit my face. I looked over at Bella and she was still asleep. I watched her sleep and as the sun rose higher in the sky and it got warmer, I never looked away from her. Her eyes twitched slightly then slowly raised open.

"Hey. How long have you been awake?"

"Since the sun rose." I said, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"You should have woken me up. We would have had more time for this." she said. She smiled sexily and rolled on top of me.

We were still naked from last night so we just made out for a while until my dick was throbbing and I had to rub it on her thigh to relieve some of the pain. Geese, this woman could turn me on so easily.

She eventually trailed the kisses from my lips down to my throbbing dick. She took my whole length in her mouth and I moaned. She swirled her tongue around me and cupped my balls with her hand.

"Oh…god, Bella, I'm close…" I said

But she didn't pull her head away like she normally did. She just moaned, which drove me over the edge. I let go and she swallowed every single drop.

"Wow. Bella, that was amazing." I said. She smiled and came back up to kiss my on the lips.

I flipped her over in one swift movement, never breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes wide and gasped. I smiled, but never let her lips go. Finally, I broke the kiss when I needed to breathe. I caught my breath while trailing soft kisses down her jaw, to her breasts. I kissed each nipple for only a few seconds and Bella moaned when my lips left them to trail down her stomach. I kissed her bellybutton before going to her hipbone. I trailed my tongue from her hipbone to her clit. I flicked my tongue over her clit and she arched her back and grabbed my head. I stuck three fingers in her at once and pumped them in and out of her. She groaned and tightened her fingers in my hair. It had gotten a little longer so it was easier for her to hold.

"Oh, god, Jake. I'm so close." she moaned and thrust her hips to meet my fingers thrusts. I pulled my fingers out and finished her with my tongue. "Ohhhh. Jaaaaake! God that's good."

"Glad you liked it." I said when I finished her.

**A/N- sorry this chapter took so long for me to write and I know it was a little short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise. Guess who's gonna make an appearance to try to win back his girl? Hope you liked it** **and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys- I have some sad news *sniffle sniffle* I am kinda giving up on this story. I got bored with it and I figured, instead of writing shitty chapters, im just gonna leave it alone. Maybe I'll eventually finish it one day, but for now, im gonna write a new story. I love all my readers and im so sorry to disappoint you. Im so so so sorry. But I promise not to give up on anymore stories. Ever. **


End file.
